dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crafting materials
Breadth of Topics Anyone have an objection to including Rune and Plant materials on this page, in addition to the materials used for weapon / armor cration? Eunoshin (talk) 14:13, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Not me at least. Basically you could include everything listed under "crafting materials" <- Kewpies (talk) 18:10, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'm currently working on flushing out things, including the Fade-Touched items. --Emynii (talk) 19:14, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Let me know if you need help with templates (Template:CraftingMaterialTransformer etc). 19:18, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks. Took me a second to get the hang of it, but I think I got it now. I'm curious about how to do the Fade-Touched items since there are two different Fade-Touched Ring Velvet (for example) --Emynii (talk) 19:35, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's probably best to make separate pages for different versions. 19:44, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::How should we title the separate pages for things with the same name? "Fade Touched Ring Velvet (1)" and "Fade Touched Ring Velvet (2)"?--Emynii (talk) 20:09, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It's better to use some keywords from the effect they apply, i.e. "Fade Touched Ring Velvet (Hidden Blades)". 20:16, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Please dumb-down the templates being used on this page for the rest of us Yes, it's fancy as all hell, but the majority of editors won't be able to contribute to the page now due to advanced template code/syntax. It's just very unconventional to the rest of us and I think some of the templates associated with the headers are even locked. I consider myself a fairly advanced user when it comes to wiki code and editing, but trying to add anything to this page makes me wanna rage-quit lol--N00bKing (talk) 11:27, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :Item transformer templates have been used on this wiki for a long time. None of them are locked for editing. To add a material you can copy-paste some existing material and change the values. 11:52, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::How do you edit the headers? I was going to change "Offensive slot" and "Defensive slot" to Offense slot and Defense slot: }} --N00bKing (talk) 12:38, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Edit Template:CraftingMaterialTableHeader. To see your changes immediately, go to http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting_materials?action=purge and press OK to clear page cache. (talk) 13:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thank you.--N00bKing (talk) 14:54, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Great Bear Hide... It isn't quite as rare as you say. Leliana can procure it in Orlais; at the Gather Leather pin, beside the Emprise du Lion Resources pin. She got me six in about fifteen minutes. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 07:05, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Ammendment - Great Bears are quite common in the Emerald Graves; most common north of the river. Each bear gives several hides, the most I remember getting from one bear was 9 hides. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 09:07, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Finally found what I'm looking for... Hardened Gurn Leather and Wyverns are hiding in the south end of the Hissing Wastes, south to southeast of Logging Camp. They may be in more places, but maker be damned, the place is freakin huge; to me half an hour to get from Cove Camp, skirt the south rocky ridge, fail to brave the sandstorm barrier, and make my way to Logging Camp. There's also a Hunter there who'll give you a soundbite of the local happenings. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 10:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) White Wyvern Hide... C&P from my post in the Hissing Wastes talk page. Quest - Let's Slay the Beast Was triggered by talking to a Hunter in the southern area. S/he (it was dark) tells you to watch your water skin; if you have to refill it, the Oasis is home to dangerous beasts. A mission icon appeared on my map in an unexplored section of the Hissing Wastes, North of Logging Camp; this is actually the wrong spot, but you can see a rocky outcrop SouthWest from there, on the map it looks like a crater. Inside the crater, you'll find several wyverns which you may or may not have to kill, and the green "Legendary" beast...meh. The large treasure chest holds 3 White Wyvern Hides, and 180 gold. Tier 3 Masterwork material; Critical Crafting chance 40%; this crafting material gives a chance for critical crafting; +10% to stats on success, both weapons and armor. Chest Exploit works on this if you leave the gold, you can get another 3 hides. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 22:01, January 5, 2015 (UTC) SP vs MP What are the differences between single player and multiplayer? Do we really need to split the page in two? 10:08, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :I think everyone can universally agree that the ingame inventory interface is atrocious and listing by alphabetical order is useless. If your goal of this page is to replicate the information from the game, then it has done its job. But the reason for the format I initially laid down for MP materials was to (1) omit the materials that were not present in MP and (2) arrange the list by properties because I felt it was more useful to know which properties were useful/useless. If somebody wanted to sort by tier (because in MP we should exclusively craft armours using tier 1 materials), then that was simply a button click away with the sortable table. The current page seems useless if one wishes to compare the stats of the multiplayer materials because of the 2 aforementioned reasons. I won't reinstate the MP materials because I already have the tables on my sandbox and I can refer to that for myself. I just put it on this page because I thought other people would prefer the format but if not, then I won't argue for it. Ibentmywookiee (talk) 12:13, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :: I didn't know that not all materials can be used in MP. I asked and waited for a couple of days before deleting this section. I wouldn't mind if it is restored, although it might be better to create a separate page "Crafting materials (multiplayer)". 17:25, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Fade-Touched Dawnstone - Wrong value Fade-Touched Dawnstone (Walking Fortress) grants 5''' seconds of that ability, and not 3 as it says. I'd have edited it myself, but I only see the names of the materials and "Style=table" when editing it... Fade-Touched Everite - Wrong value (yeah, that one, too). So, it's the FT - Everite the one that grants 3 seconds of Walking Fortress. It seems the values with FT - Dawnstone were inverted :P I fixed the value in the Everite's page, but again, can't seem to know how to fix it in the table of this page :( :The page updates on its own after some time. You can force it to refresh by adding "?action=purge" (without the quotes) to the url. 12:18, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Inventory > Crafting Materials Should this page not represent this section of the inventory? I'm confused why adding pertinent information to the page gets reverted without consideration. --N00bKing (talk) 21:21, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :You rarely, if ever, want to see herbs and cloth/leather/metals together. We also have separate pages for different weapon types, for helmets and vitaars, for junk and creature research items. Should we combine them too? 21:53, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I think the point was the headings under Crafting materials are cloth/leather/metal/runes/herbs/other. Clearly weapons, armor and creature items aren't related at all. ::EDIT: And while you've stated this page should be about crafting only, it should in fact be about crafting materials so an argument can be made for the inclusion of herbs imho -- Ness csr (talk) 22:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Creature research items and junk are in the same section ("Valuables"), helmets and vitaars are in the same section ("Helmets"), swords, maces and axes are in the same section ("1-handed"), etc. Should we also remove masterwork sections because they don't have a heading in the inventory? 22:36, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::They're in the Inventory, yes, but not under Crafting Materials, they have their own headings. As Masterwork items have their own extra value to crafting, I think they need a mention and are fine as sub-headings exactly like they appear now -- Ness csr (talk) 22:41, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::No, they don't have their own headings. For example, there is no "Creature research items" heading. They are "Valuables". 22:49, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Apologies, I see what you're saying. Perhaps Herbs should have a heading with "See the Herbs page..." like Creature Research Items does on the Valuables page then? -- Ness csr (talk) 23:09, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I don't mind. 23:20, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Link to abilities I'd like to add links to the abilities referenced in the Masterwork section, but the setup used for the tables goes beyond my basic knowledge of how to edit a wiki (I'm not even sure how to get at that part of the table). If someone more knowledgeable could do that, it would be very helpful: Unbowed, Chain Lightning, etc. --Bneuensc (talk) 19:06, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Just go to the material page, for example, Fade-Touched Bloodstone (Unbowed), and add the link there. 19:08, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I went and did that -- but the link still isn't showing up here? Not sure if there's something I missed. --Bneuensc (talk) 19:18, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::It takes some time to update. You can force refresh by navigating to http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting_materials?action=purge 19:33, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Why is the supertitle a link? I doubt titles are supposed to be used as links, for the same reason why names are not used as links. <- Kewpies (talk) 10:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : Names are actually links and are used as links by the transformer template (tables, iconminis). They are rendered as text in the infobox because links to the current page are rendered as text by the wiki engine. But yeah, it's not particularly useful to have supertitles as links. P.S. Codex supertitles are links too. 11:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) JoH DLC crafting materials Just thought we should maybe add a separate list/lists for JoH as I've come across a few fabrics from that DLC that should be added but might deserve there own lists (afaik they arent on here yet) I also dontknow how to add templates so I'll just record what I come across here :-Avvar cotton- :-tier 3 common cloth (appears to look like infused vyrantium samite) :-primary armor slot:high armor rating :-utility slot:+3%flanking damage bonus :-Offense slot:+3.5% cold damage resistance :found on avvar :-Avvar Twill- :-tier 4 rare cloth (appears yellowy orange) :-primary slot: high armor rating :-utility slot:+2 willpower :-offense slot:+2.25% chance to heal on kill :-+4% spirit damage resistance :Found on avvar :-Hardened Tusket Skin- :-tier 3 rare leather :-primary slot:high armor rating :-utility slot:+1.75 dexterity :-offense slot:+3% flanking damage bonus :-defense slot:+3.5% cold damage resistance :(can't recall what animal dropped this) :-Veil Quartz- :-tier 4 rare metal :-primary slot:high armor rating/staff damage fire :-utility slot:+2 constitution :-offense slot:+3.5% armor penetration :-defense slot:+16 health :found from closing rifts :-Silken Nether Cloth- :-tier 4 rare cloth :-primary slot:high armor rating :-utility slot:+2 magic :-offense slot:+3.5% barrier damage bonus :-defense slot:+2% magic defense :found in a chest behind a puzzle locked door during on ameridans trail quest :-Ice Dragon Hide- :-tier 4 rare leather :-primary slot: high armor rating :-utility slot: +2 dexterity :-ofense slot: +2% critical chance :-defense slot: 4% cold damage resistance :found on Hakkons corpse :-Ice Dragon Bone- :-tier 4 rare metal :-primary slot: high armor rating/damage staff damage type cold :-utility slot: +2 strength :-offense slot: +2% attack :-defense slot: +2% melee defense :found on Hakkons corpse Blitzbear93 (talk) 04:06, March 26, 2015 (UTC)Blitzbear93 :I made a few pages based on the crafting material I discovered. I'll add pages and these to the Jaws of Hakkon page. - Emynii (talk) 21:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :If you know any of the fade-touched stats, I'd love to have those as well. - Emynii (talk) 22:00, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::will do I've foundation few of the fade touched versions just have sort through which o especially were JoH and which weren't xDBlitzbear93 (talk) 01:32, March 29, 2015 (UTC)Blitzbear93 Does on hit mean abilities too? I play a knight enchanter so i hardly use my staff, mostly spirit blade. Sort order I think the previous order (by tier and then by name) was more useful. 08:31, March 31, 2015 (UTC) : My bad, I didn't notice it was sorted by tier, and thought it was all out of order. I shall change it back, as I agree going by tier is more useful. 10:32, March 31, 2015 (UTC) You guys should add a column/note for "special properties" of certain things - eg. Snoufleur/silverite/dales wool remove class restriction for item. 16:23, April 24, 2015 (UTC) References Should there be any effort to add examples of what each material looks like when used in crafting to its respective page? I assume it could be useful to people who haven't found a specific type yet and some (e.g. volcanic aurum, deepstalker hide) are pretty misleading in appearance.--ssalgnikool (talk) 20:56, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I just wanted to say, on my first play trough I found an master onyx material which gave a whooping 6+ guard when ever you strike an enemy. I cant remember if I found it on the hinderlands or the storm coast. Fade-Touched If I understand it, all Fade-Touched materials are basically very rare drops from whatever enemies drop the normal type. Is there a percentage probability of them dropping, or is it just cross your fingers and hope for the best? -- 06:29, July 6, 2015 (UTC) according to the creator of the 'more fade touched' mod, all FT mats have a 1% chance of dropping.--ssalgnikool (talk) 16:44, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Fade Touched glitch... PS3 - Some of the more active traits cause the companion to stall. Aside from the hidden blades, I haven't managed to keep track. It's a minor issue, but gawd damn it; I have to take command and make him jump, then I can get back into the fight. May just be a hidden blades issue, as Cole has done it too, and I don't recall giving him the FT item; I'll C+P this there too. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:29, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Farming leathers... PS3 - I'm losing my mind with this. When I first got the game, farming for common leathers wasn't much of a problem, I could get about as much leather as I got metals. Thinking back to that time, the only correlation come up with is JoH, SoA, or FotI. These are the only DLC's I've gotten, and since then, I've been pulling teeth to gather common leathers. I mean, ten druffalo before one drops leathers??? I don't have a problem collecting rare leathers, just the common ones; they're common for crying out loud, why is it such a struggle to craft low ranked armor??? ONE low ranked armor; I am an extinction in progress, just to get my leathers into the double digits. Has anyone else had this problem? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 23:56, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :The easiest way to get common material is to buy them from BE. Try killing some Fennec for Fennec fur as well (even though this suggestion will weigh heavily on my mind because Fennec are way too adorable), which share the same stats as Druffalo hide. Do not worry about the coins as much, since once you reach Skyhold you can easily use the storage chest dupe glitch (let's face it money farming is the hardest thing in this game). And you are not the only one losing their patience on drop rates. I recently restarted the game as well, and I'm absolutely losing every inch of my forbearance on FT PFV, even the non-FT PFV are not dropping for me. --[[User: Finchelfanno1|'''Music]] [[User talk:Finchelfanno1|'Is Life']] 11:43 am,Apr/1/16 Legion of the Dead Camp Merchant * It appears that only the dragon based materials made it into the page with their availability from the merchant. For example, I found 18 types of cloth for sale that weren't Dragon Webbing. The commentary above shows, I think doesn't work to edit existing row entries, as when I go to Template:CraftingMaterialTableHeader it just shows me a blank template. Is there a way to just add the stock phrase "Sold by the Crafting Materials Merchant in the Legion of the Dead Camp in the Deep Roads. for XXX Currency (Inquisition) (xYYY). Note: Requires The Descent DLC." to each item? I'd kinda like to remove the extraneous period after "Roads" also in the ones that are on the page. DaBarkspawn (talk) 02:38, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Comparison: Constitution vs Maximum Health I wanted to compare these and here are my conclusions: Health Per point, Max HP stat T1: 10 T2: 13 T3: 15 T4: 16 Health Per point, Con stat T1: 5 T2: 7.5 T3: 8.75 T4: 10 Bear in mind that you also get 0.5% Melee Defense per point of Con. Svartypops (talk) 10:29, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Metals Table Needs A Column for Staff Damage Type Metals Table Needs A Column for Staff Damage Type - i.e. Fire/Ice/Lightning Svartypops (talk) 10:29, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Missing "Other" Crafting Materials I noticed that the following crafting materials listed under the other tab do not have a designated page. The critical crafting materials are also found under this tab but are referenced on the Crafting materials page. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Would it be beneficial to create a page and have the 12 critical crafting materials moved from the Crafting materials page to the 'new' page? The Crafting materials page could then have a link added For a list of Critical and Other Crafting materials, see 'new' page